The Switch
by feelnopain
Summary: A wailing Gokudera?Did Hibari just screamed "Hiiee!"?Why is Yamamoto holding a tonfa and chasing Tsuna who goes "Kufufu" while running away?What's Ryohei doing in the middle of baseball field?Since when did Mukuro went EXTREME?And Lambo smokes?What the!
1. Chapter 1

**The Switch**

**A/N**: Since laughter is the best medicine, then I'll make a humor genre ; )

Actually, I was having confusion in writing this that I needed a flow chart just to keep track of who's who. Haha! Stupid me!

**Disclaimer**: feelnopain did not, will not, and cannot own KHR (bow)

* * *

><p>"At last! My latest invention was finished! I can't wait to have it tested on human subjects!" Exclaimed a euphoric Giannini. After so much blood and sweat (and falling hair whenever he pulls it in frustration), his new "baby" was born. "Well then, where can I get a human guinea pig?" the inventors face fell to a frown, but then suddenly brightened up. "<em>Eureka*<em>! I need to find Reborn!" He hurriedly picked up a white colored device that looks like the ten-year bazooka, but only smaller in size. Giannini then climbed up to his strange hovering machine and flew away from his laboratory towards Namimori.

30 minutes later….

"Hey Tsuna, do you know why Reborn called a meeting on the rooftop?" A curious Yamamoto asked, his ever present (I mean most of the time), grin on his face.

"I have no idea, but..." Tsuna sighed, feeling his internal alarm system in full blast. Oh, right, he has this thing called hyperintuition.

"Don't worry, Tenth-" Gokudera was not able to continue when upon opening the door to the rooftop, he saw Giannini smiling brightly, with a mysterious invention on his hands. "Ok, I take that back, we should be worried."

Yamamoto and Tsuna just laughed nervously. Of course they have all the right to be worried. Giannini proved to be an amazing inventor 10 years from now, yes, no objections to that. But this is the PRESENT.

Ryohei was already there, upon hearing that there was a meeting, he got EXTREMELY excited and dashed to the rooftop at once. Even Mukuro was present (don't bother how he got out of vendicare). But Hibari was the most punctual of them all. Taking a nap on his favorite spot on this side of the school, he was already there before everyone had knowledge about the meeting. Of course it was Reborn who had disturbed him from his slumber, because if it was anyone else, they would surely be bitten to death.

"Alright, everyone is here. All that's left is Reborn." said Giannini. Suddenly, a loud scream came from the…sky?

"Gyahhhhh! How dare you do this to the great Lambo-sama! Put me down!"

And there was Lambo, flailing his arms wildly, tied on his feet and dangling like a bungee jumper. The other end of the rope was held by Reborn who is falling from the sky with Leon-turned-parachute.

"Shut up, stupid cow, or I will really drop you down, **six feet below the ground**." Reborn said with a menacing voice.

Lambo froze.

"Gotta-stay-calm-waahhh!" and the poor cow kid continued to cry, snot falling from his nose. The people on the rooftop carefully dodged the falling "threat". But one was not lucky enough…

"Haha!Gokudera, what's that in your hair?" asked Yamamoto.

A vein on someone's forehead popped. Then in a matter of a millisecond, dynamites flew everywhere. The rope where Lambo was tied snapped, and down came down the cow, screaming for his life. And Giannini, poor Giannini, was caught unaware by the explosion and his invention flew out of his hands. It went flying….flying…flying…a few somersault...then…KABOOOMM!

White smoke engulfed the unlucky souls (Tsuna and the gang obviously). The inventor was able to escape since he was thrown at the edge of the rooftop, thanks to the explosion, and was saved by Reborn. Cough can be heard in the midst of smoke. No one really knows what's happening in the center of the chaos since the smoke is too thick to allow visibility.

"You stupid cow! If I got infected because of your snot, I will blow you to pieces for real!" scolded a small voice.

"Why are you EXTREMELY angry to yourself, cow kid?" asked/yelled a confused pineapple headed teen

"Wahhhh! It's not my fault!" a silver haired bomber lying on the floor wailed, kicking his feet while crying loudly.

"G-gokudera? Is something wrong?" A black haired teen asked, surprise and concern evident on his voice.

"Kufufu! Why do you care? A change of heart, skylark?" A brown haired teen asked with amusement.

"What are you talking about, Herbivore?" Replied a tall teen.

"Haha! Why does everyone's voice sounded weird?" A grinning boy with bandaged hands asked.

Suddenly, a heavy gust of wind blew the thick smoke away, revealing a group of completely disoriented people.

"Everyone! Are you ok?" Giannini quickly ran towards them, but…..

"HIIEEEE! Why am I holding tonfas?" Tsuna quickly throw it away.

"Tenth! Are you hurt?" Gokudera immediately dashed to his boss side, but unfortunately, he tripped. Struggling to stand up again, he noticed something VERY WEIRD, and shock fell over him. "Why am I wearing a cow printed pants?"

Giannini's jaw dropped to the ground. "Oh no! I'm sooo dead!"

"This is very interesting." Reborn said with voice full of amusement. "What was that invention of yours for?"

All eyes went to a very, very nervous Giannini. Of course he has to be. Who knows what these group of psychotic people will do to him after they heard what he will be saying.

"I-It's a p-person-n-nality s-switching d-device. I-I m-made it t-to con-confuse e-enemies…." The "so-dead" inventor explained, his voice trailing to a whisper, hoping with all the hopes in the world that his last sentence will be taken as justification and would somewhat lessen his upcoming "punishment".

"Hmm…you really made one hell of a confusion inducing device, even I who was an onlooker is totally confused myself," Reborn eyed the very agitated group, and can't help but have a smirk. "Well then, to identify which of you is which, answer me when I call your name. Tsuna?"

"I'm here, Reborn." Hibari(Tsuna) raised his hand meekly. Everyone's eyes widened, well except the real Hibari who, in turn, glared at Tsuna(himself?), feeling very, very pissed upon seeing his carnivore image changed to a herbivore.

"Gokudera?"

" Here." Lambo(Gokudera)raised his small hands. " F***ng s****t! Why am I trapped in this stupid cow's body! But don't worry Tenth, this pathetic form will not hinder me from being your right hand man!"

Reborn almost laughed, but rather chose to maintain an impassive face. "Yamamoto?'

"Here!" Came a cheerful reply from Ryohei(Yamamoto), not really minding the switch, and seems to be having fun (well, isn't he most of the time?).

"Lambo?"

"*Snif..gotta-stay-calm...gotta-stay-calm…gotta-stay-calm..*snif" Answered a crying Gokudera(Lambo). Seeing this, the real Gokudera was ready to explode again but was calmed by Hibari(Tsuna), which caused Yamamoto (apparently Hibari), to twitch an eyebrow, which caused Ryohei(Yamamoto) to laugh merrily, which caused the rest to just sigh.

"Well then, on to the next one. Ryohei?"

"I'm extremely here!" Mukuro(Ryohei) responded with full vigor, fist punching in the air and all. The real Mukuro smiled ruefully, quite uncomfortable at looking himself acting so bright.

" Hibari?"

"Hn." Came a smug reply from Yamamoto (Hibari).

"And that last one. Mukuro?"

"Kufufu…I must say that because of this incident, I have successfully possessed Tsunayoshi's body", Replied Mukuro, very pleased with the situation they're in.

" Why you! You better not do anything funny to Judaime's body or else-"

"Oya? What can you do cow-Gokudera?"

"That's enough Lambo and Tsuna, I mean Mukuro, Gukudera." Reborn interjected. He shifted to face Giannini. "How long is the effect of this invention?"

"I'm not sure for humans, but based on the tests I done with white mice, I say about a day." The inventor explained without stuttering this time. He felt a little less nervous since he was not attacked, yet.

"A DAY?" Everyone exclaimed in unison. Giannini quickly hide behind Reborn (as if it was possible to hide behind a baby who is way smaller than himself).

"What mess has you put us into, herbivore?" Yamamoto(Hibari) slowly approached the trembling inventor, killing intent seeping out with each step.

Ding!Dong!

"Oh, your class break is over, you better get back to you classes. Anyway, it's only a day, so just try pretending to be the person who you are currently in now. Think of this as training, or a challenge if you prefer. Being a mafia means you could adapt to any situation that comes you way." After Reborn's speech, he picked up Lambo/Gokudera.

"Where are you taking me Reborn? I will stay at Tenth's side!"

"No. It would create a scene if people see you following Tsuna around. Let Lambo handle it."

"That's exactly why I should stay! Who knows what shameful act that stupid cow will show using my face! Tenth!" Lambo(Gukodera)'s voice slowly fade away in the distance as Reborn carried him away, riding together with Giannini in his hovering machine.

The remaining bunch of teens on the rooftop slowly looked at each other.

Hibari(Tsuna) spoked first. "Uhm, I think I should go to the disciplinary office," He nervously picked-up the tonfa he thrown away awhile ago then looked at Yamamoto(Hibari).

"Watch what you say or do Herbivore. I'll be eyeing you very closely, and if ever you commit a single mistake in pretending to be me, I'll bite you to death".

"HHIIEEE-"

"AND DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM LIKE THAT!"

"Hie-"Hibari(Tsuna) was about to scream again, but was stopped abruptly by the deathly glare of Yamamoto(Hibari). "Hn." Tsuna continued instead, trying to copy the curt reply of his Cloud Guardian.

"Better." Then the real Hibari started to walk away.

"Wait myself! I mean Hibari!" Ryohei (Yamamoto) called out. The other stopped then turned around.

"You must smile! Smile!"

Yamomoto (Hibari) twitched. The others held their breath, then looked at Ryohei(Yamamoto) with eyes similar to those giving condolence. Then they heard a sigh coming from the head prefect, and…

*SMILE*

Everyone's eyes bulged from their heads, totally petrified by Hibari's perfect imitation of the baseball idiot's electrifying smile. The latter simply turned around and left, with a grin on his face.

"That was an extreme acting! Yamamoto, you should imitate me also to the EXTREME!" Then Mukuro ( Ryohei) lifted his right fist to the air.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei (Yamamoto) followed, easily imitating the ways of the Sun Guardian. Mukuro (Ryohei) nodded in approval, followed by a thumbs up. After that, Yamamoto went to the boxing club where he would play his intended role.

" Kufufu, I should keep going then. Don't worry, Tsunayoshi, I'll take a REALLY good care of you body, kufufu! By the way, just go to Kokuyo and wait there, Sun gurdian " And the Mist Guardian in Tsuna's appearance left without a care. Surprisingly, Lambo (who was already calm and had stopped crying) also followed, knowing that Gokudera always follow Tsuna around. Hibari (Tsuna) gave a sigh of relief.

"I'll go ahead Tsuna! Good luck to the extreme!" Mukuro (Ryohei) run away and headed to Mukuro's hideout, leaving a cloud of dust on his trail.

And Hibari (Tsuna) began his steps towards his doom (if ever he acted un-Hibari like, that is), his mind full of worries for the chaos that will be surely happening very soon. Oh yes, very, very soon…..

- Next installment coming up~!-

* * *

><p>* <span>Eureka<span>- famous line of Archimedes when he discovered the law of displacement. Means "I found it"

_Please let me know what you think of this fic of mine. I admit I'm not really good at this since I'm a beginner on this fandom, so please do review. On next chapter, I'll be using only Tsuna (who is actually Mukuro) instead of Tsuna (Mukuro) or Hibari(who is actually Tsuna) instead of Hibari (Tsuna) and so on and so forth. _

**So prepare yourself for the commotion in Namimori middle!** ; )


	2. Chapter 2

**The Switch**

**A/N:** To everyone who made this story their favorite…**THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **You made me

gain confidence in making more fics.

To those who found me a good author and made me their favorite…**THANK YOU VERY **

**MUCH! **You guys just made me increase my self worth!

To those who waited patiently for this fic's progress and added it in their story alert….**THANK YOU **

**VERY MUCH! **You just made my life harder by trying to make a good chapter that could come

up to satisfaction, haha! But really, I'm soooo happy!

* * *

><p>It is a beautiful day. Flowers in vibrant colors sway gently in the wind, its sweet smell carried by the breeze. The trees and the grass in all its verdant splendor also dances to this unheard but refreshing melody. The sky boasted its clear blue, with a few patches of clouds drifting slowly but not obscuring the bright sun. No hints of a coming rain, lightning or storm.<p>

"_Ah, such a peaceful day indeed_!" an old lady mused as she carefully pruned her beloved bonsai. Her white cat is contently lying on the ground, purring without a care in the world.

*Snip. Snip* "Oh, a little bit of pruning here and everything will be per-"

KABOOMM!

The startled cat's fur almost flown out of her skin due to the sudden explosion. And the bonsai, the pitiful bonsai had lost its perfect shape and has now a weird angle. The old lady accidentally snipped a branch she was not supposed to when she was caught off guard. Then a shouting of a child filled the air.

"I'm sorry Giannini but I really have to go to the Tenth! I can't trust those idiots to ensure his safety. Just take care of Reborn for me when he comes back!"

The old lady slowly turned her head towards the Sawada residence, nerves twitching and an evil aura overflowing on her aged body. She saw a cow like kid running away with grenade on his hand. Her evil aura came to a full blast, even her cat jumps away in fear.

"You #*$! child!" The awhile ago meek old lady cursed. "If I ever see you again, I'll make sure to snip that broccoli head of yours!"

And so, Lambo (Gokudera) ran as fast as he could to Namimori Middle.

"Thank goodness that stupid cow stored some grenade on his afro," Gokudera then hide the grenade on his hand back to his hair. Well, it's not that difficult since he hides his dynamites also to God-knows-where parts of his body. He grimaced at the thought of him and the annoying kid having something in common.

"Just wait for me Tenth. Being trapped in this useless body will not stop me for being your right hand man!" And a dying will flame of determination lit up on his eyes and ran even faster. He was about to turn on a corner when suddenly-

SLAM!

TONK! Something hits a post.

BLAG! Something hits the ground.

Lambo(Gokudera) was thrown backwards due to impact while the other one lost his footing. Pissed off, he immediately stood up and glared to the other party, grenade already on his hands (once again). He saw an unkempt man, reeking of alcohol, with a good bump on his head, and is unconscious. Post. Bump. Unconscious. Really, it was easy to figure out, all the more with Gokudera's brain. He continued to observe the sleeping man, and saw something on the man's hand that brought him joy. Cigarette pack. Lighter. He immediately picked it up.

"Thanks pal! I'll return the favor later." And Lambo (Gokudera) continued his running, leaving the sleeping man who was now smiling foolishly, maybe having a nice dream.

The Vongola Decimo is currently seated behind the desk of the disciplinary committee's room, sweating profusely while looking at a paper which urgently needs his signature.

"_It is of utmost urgency…..analysis of various circumstances…put into perspective….deemed worthy of your objective judgment…_" Hibari(Tsuna)'s already stressed out mind is having a major breakdown as he silently reads.

"Kyoya, are you alright?" asked a concerned Kusakabe. Since their Head came from the rooftop, he noticed him acting somewhat strange.

"I'm fine," replied Hibari(Tsuna), then stood up. He can't take this mental torture anymore! When he was about to leave the rooftop, Tsuna decided that he should just stay on the disciplinary office. That way he could avoid Hibari or anyone who might find him suspicious. But then came the vice president of the disciplinary committee, carrying a bunch of documents and seems to have no intention of leaving him alone unless those papers were signed. "I'll finish those papers later. I have to patrol around the school." And he hurriedly went out. "_Hiiee! I need to get out of here. I'd rather Hibari bite me to death than having a brain death!_"

Kusakabe stared at the leaving Head prefect, his forehead on a frown. The way he walks seems…less regal. The aura of confidence and ruthlessness is diminished to almost none. Just what is going on? To satisfy his curiosity, he secretly followed him.

Hibari(Tsuna) saw a group of students down the stairs chatting loudly. He heard mentions of trees and save the earth. They were the tree planting committee. One of them looked up the stairs and saw Hibari. His eyes suddenly widen and turned to his fellow member whispering something, after which all of them turned their eyes to Hibari (Tsuna) who was about to descend the stairs. This group of students still held a grudge to the disciplinary chairman since they were forcibly thrown out to the committee room that was supposed to be theirs by none other than the disciplinary committee.

A hush fell on the stairways as Hibari (Tsuna) came down. He can't stop getting nervous by the look these students were giving on him. Then suddenly, Hibari's warning flashed in his memory.

"_Watch what you say or do Herbivore. I'll be eying you very closely, and if ever you commit a single mistake in pretending to be me, I'll bite you to death_".

Hibari (Tsuna) suddenly pulled out his tonfa and tried to look smug. But then, halfway on the stairs, he missed a single stepped, lost his balance, and crashed down rolling as the law of gravity enforced its rule.

CLANG! Only the sound of the tonfa bouncing on the floor can be heard for a while. EVERYONE was so stupefied by what they have witnessed that they even forgot how to breathe. THE GREAT HIBARI-SAMA HAS FALLEN DOWN THE STAIRS. Like a programmed robot, everyone moved their heads in unison towards the poor prefect sprawled on the floor.

"I-I," Hibari (Tsuna) stuttered, which earned him an even more incredulous expression from his audiences. "I'll bite you to death!" It came out more of a whine than a threat. He quickly got up, gathered the tonfa and walked away fast from the scene of his shame, never looking back. Ten seconds later, a roar of laughter can be heard throughout the school.

….Somewhere out there….

"Hmm…I think I'm EXTREMELY lost. Where was Kokuyo land again?" Mukuro (Ryohei) scratched his head as he looked around. The area he was in was a slum. Its inhabitants looked like hoodlums and are now eying him warily. He decided to approach one of them.

"Excuse me to the extreme! But do you know where Kokuyo land is?"

The sinister looking man with a missing tooth examined him carefully, and then broke to a disgusting smile. "_Nice face and body. I can get enough cash if I could sell him_. Yes I know where it is. I will show you where it is. But since you asked me a favor, could you also do me a favor, boy?"

"Yes to the extreme! Just tell me what it is!" Replied Mukuro (Ryohei) with a matching fist raised and hitting the air.

The man laughed evilly. "Then come with me."

Few minutes later, they found themselves in a ring of shouting people. There was a clear area in the middle of the crowd where two big guys were currently punching each other.

"Oh boxing to the extreme! So you wanted me to join? You should have told me in the beginning!" And he excitedly dashed to where the fighting is, leaving a trail of dust. Even the crowd was thrown left and right as he passed by.

"Wait!" The man was left behind with a gaping mouth. His original intention was to look for the rich man who was betting at the fight. And his jaw almost unhinged its joint when his gaping became even wider when he saw the handsome boy throw an uppercut on one of the contenders, sending him flying to the sky and was lost there with a twinkle. The other one received a very hard hook punch on his face, making him spin like a ballerina before lying on the ground with eyes spinning.

…..….Long shocked silence…

THUD! It seems the flying contender was back to earth.

"Hey mister! If there's no more extreme challenger, can you please show me now where Kokuyo land is?"

That was the signal. In a blink of an eye, everyone's run away from him like a plague and gone to their houses. Windows were tightly shut and doors locked. The man with a missing tooth chatters his cavity filled teeth in fear.

"_Never! Never again would I underestimate and mess with good looking boys_!"

And thus, Mukuro (Ryohei) was left at the middle of nowhere, alone, in a slum area, scratching his pineapple shaped hair.

"They ran away to the extreme! Guess I have to figure out on my own where Kokuyo land is. I won't give up to the extreme!"

…..Inside class 2-A…

Everything was going smoothly (at first). Tsuna (Mukuro), Gokudera (Lambo), and Yamamoto (Hibari) was much behaved. The three of them chose not to talk too much, earning some curious glance from their classmates upon not hearing the usual bickering of Gokudera and Yamamoto's laugh and smile.

"Gokudera, will you please answer the problem on the board?" Their math teacher asked.

"Uhhmmm…will you give me candies and grapes if I do?"

All heads turned the silver haired teen. Tsuna (Mukuro) smirked while Yamamoto (Hibari) face palmed in irritation.

"W-what did you say, Gokudera?"

"Give me candies and grapes. I won't do anything you ask if you won't give me sweet sweet candies and yummy grapes!"

The class began to laugh while the teacher twitched her brow in annoyance.

"Well, if you don't want to answer, then how about you Yamamoto?" The teacher turned her foul mood to the baseball player.

Without a word, Yamamoto stood up and confidently went on the board. He picked up the chalk and began to solve the problem. He pressed the poor chalk hard as he writes that small chunks were flying. His classmates watch in amazement as he arrived on the solution which was correct. After finishing, Yamamoto (Hibari) turned around, seeing the dumbfounded look on his classmates face. He was about to give the herbivores a glare but suddenly remembered their current predicament.

He smiled instead.

Tsuna (Mukuro) watched that smile again in amusement, though in truth, it's creeping him out.

"W-well done, Yamamoto. You may take you seat." Their teacher said uneasily, never believing that Yamamoto could answer it like that. The solution was perfect.

RINGGG!

"Alright, class is over. Your homework could be found at page 208. We will review your answers tomorrow then after we'll have a short quiz."

"Yes, teacher!"

Everyone left except for the trio. When no one was around, Yamamoto (Hibari) grabbed a book and smack it to Gokudera's head.

"Herbivore, bringing food while on class is not allowed."

Tears began to form on Gokudera's eyes. He sobbed. Then cried loudly.

"Kufufu! Now, look at what you've done, Kyoya-kun."

A hurried footstep was heard.

"I forgot something in the classroom! Please wait for me!"

The door suddenly opened, revealing one of their classmate. The girl stopped dead on her track, beholding a teary eyed Gokudera who's green eyes widened when he saw her. One thing comes to her very imaginative mind. Super. Duper. Cute. And what comes after cute?

KYYYAAAHHHHHH!

Right. A fan girl's scream.

* Another chapter coming up again~!

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Have you enjoyed this chapter? I got a feeling that this part is quite dragging. Please don't hesitate to say it on my face, haha! Review please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Switch**

**A/N:** Thank you, everyone! I'm so glad for your continued support by reviewing, by adding this to their story alert and favorite story, and by adding feelnopain to their favorite author (blush~).

* * *

><p>"Hmmmm…." Ryohei(Yamamoto) stared at the red punching bag in front of him, while the rest of the boxing club members were staring at him with exasperated look. He was just standing there for five minutes doing nothing but contemplate on what he should do.<p>

*Sigh*…. "Just punch it, kid", their coach, a well muscled tan man finally said, growing irritable seeing the boxer acting weird.

"But it will hurt my hands, haha!" Ryohei (Yamamoto) replied, scratching the back of his head and grinning like an idiot.

A nerve on the coach twitched. "The hell! That's what the bandages on your hands are for!"

"Haha! Really? I though it was to make you look cool!"

A simultaneous sigh filled the boxing club. One of the club members then hesitantly asked.

"Err, are you ok Ryohei? Did you hit your head hard or something? You are not acting "extreme" today. And you're smiling too much…"

Blink. Blink. "Oh, I forget to add "extreme" when I'm talking. Haha! How stupid of me!"

The coach pulled his hair in anger while the rest of the members shook their heads. After a short while, the "subject of their despair" faced the punching bag and went to a boxing stance. Everyone's hope rise when they saw this.

Ryohei (Yamamoto) take a deep breath, raised his fist and made a punch with his right hand. Well, more like a swing. To the observers, it looked like he was slashing something rather than punching. But Ryohei (Yamamoto)'s poor attempt did connect to the punching bag, causing it to swing violently.

"Alright! I hit it! Haha!" He gleefully said, feeling like he made a good strike in baseball.

"LOOK OUT!" Everyone shouted in warning.

"Huh?" He turned his head then-

SLAM!

-the red punching bag hit his face quite neatly. Everyone immediately rushed to the hurting Ryohei who was clutching his face. The coach then quickly checked his condition.

"You ok, Ryohei?"

"Haha! That was extreme!" Ryohei (Yamamoto) laughed it off like it was nothing. And he did mention "extreme" this time around.

A fellow club member then noticed something red dripping on the other's nose.

"Err, I think you have a nosebleed."

The coach then started issuing orders.

"Ryohei, go now to the infirmary and have a check-up. The rest, continue your training."

And so, with a bleeding nose and an apologetic smile, the injured boxer went to the school infirmary.

…..Class 2-A…

Yamamoto (Hibari) was twitching in irritation as he watched a flock of herbivores "crowd" around him and the sobbing Gokudera **(Hibari's anger meter: 50% full)** .Said crowd was cooing and comforting the crying herbivore like he was a kid. Ok. Technically speaking he was a kid in a 15 year old body.

"Gokudera, are you alright? Why are you crying?" asked the girl who had first found them. Unfortunately she had called her fellow fangirl to watch the "rare" scene. Somehow, the news spread throughout the school, thus resulting to an excessive crowding which irritated the head prefect.

"Please tell us what's wrong, Gokudera." Another girl inquired.

Gokudera (Lambo) slowly faced Yamamoto and point a finger to him. "He hit my head with a book. *sniff* It hurts. *sniff*"

Gokudera's fan gasp in horror then turned to glare at the "suspect". To their utter shock, the "suspect" glared back. The ever smiling Yamamoto Takeshi GLARED BACK.

"What? It's his fault. Having food while on class is prohibited. He should be bit-punished." He retorted as he crossed his arms on the chest.

"Hmph! We didn't know you were so mean, Yamamoto! We're not your fans anymore!" Replied the angry mob.

"Kufufu! Calm down, pretty ladies~" Tsuna (Mukuro) butted in, quite coolly actually. This raised several brows, and frown formed on their forehead to the strange laugh of their No-Good classmate. "Let me handle this." He approached Yamamoto and put a hand on the shoulder of the black haired teen who was eyeing him warily.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! You should have not hurt _**Gokudera, Yamamoto**_." The suave "Tsuna" said while shaking his head dramatically. He put emphasis on some of his words just to irritate the other. "You know how _**fragile**_ his feelings are. And besides, we are _**friends**_, right? So go apologize now." He finished his reprimand with a sweet (artificial) smile.

*** (Hibari's anger meter: 7****0% full)**

Deep breath, "I understand, _**Tsuna**_. I'm sorry, Gokudera." Yamamoto (Hibari) said stiffly, his expression blank, but if you look closely, a slight trembling can be seen due to suppressed anger. He quickly removed the hands holding his shoulder. While a mesmerized expression is visible on the faces of their classmates (and schoolmates).

"Wow! Tsuna is so cool!" One of them exclaimed in daze.

"Kufufu! Thank you." Then Tsuna (Mukuro) gave them a flirty wink. The girls can't help but swoon. And Yamamoto (Hibari) can't help but twitch his brows.

The suddenly cool Tsuna turned and went to Gokudera (Lambo) who was still sobbing. He pats his head and asked, "Do you want grape candies? I have brought some with me"

The kicked-puppy look of Gokudera suddenly changed into bright one. He got up from where he was sitting and excitedly hopped.

"Give it to me! Give it to me!"

"Aaawwwww…" The fangirls cooed and even began taking pictures of the cute Gokudera. This is a once in a lifetime chance for them and they will not miss it for the world. Since the handsome Italian transferred to their school, all they see on his face was a scowl and some bright expression whenever he was with Tsuna. But looking so cute and adorable? Nah.

Tsuna (Mukuro) extended his hand to give the candy, a mischievous smile painted on his face. Gokudera (Lambo) greedily grabbed it and giggled. The girls gave another scream. This time, some of the guys noticed the commotion in class 2-A and went there also to satisfy their curiosity.

And what they saw made their jaws drop and their hair rise (like the ones you see in horror movies when ghost suddenly appeared).

"Nyahaha! I have grape candies! I won't give you any! Bleh!" Gokudera(Lambo) childishly stuck out his tongue, then proceeded to an idiotic dance by swinging his butt left and right playfully. More cellphone camera clicked to take a shot and the persons before that had their jaws dropped and hair rise had added symptom of an "impending heart attack" to their selves.

*** (Hibari's anger meter: 85****% full)**

Not standing the comedy act in front of him (and the suffocating crowd of herbivores), Yamamoto (Hibari) went to the window, opened it, and jumped out. Tsuna(Mukuro) saw this and laughed silently.

" _Kufufu! It's time to put my plan into action_." He turned his attention to Gokudera (Lambo)."Gokudera why don't you eat your grape candy? I still have lots with me. I'll give you more when you finish eating."

Gokudera (Lambo) stop his idiotic dance immediately and stared at Tsuna with wide eyes. "Really? You have more? Then I will eat it now!" And the innocent cow kid in Gokudera's body hastily peeled the candy and propped four pieces at his mouth at the same time. The candy was really good that he was drooling while eating. Not waiting for the candies to simply melt, he began to chew.

*Crunch! Crunch!

He noticed the candies had some filling in the center.

*Crunch! Crunch…crunch…Gokudera suddenly stopped chewing, and Tsuna (Mukuro) started grinning.

Slowly, Gokudera looked at the crowd surrounding them, his face very red and on the verge of crying.

"S-s-s-p-p-i-," Smoke comes out from the poor teen's mouth as he tried to talk. A gasp of surprise came from everyone watching, their eyes wide in wonder.

"IT'S SUPER SPICY! WAAAAHHHHH!"

And disaster began. The wailing Gokudera (Lambo) took out MANY dynamites and throw it everywhere (it's like a repeat performance of what happened on the rooftop). The students went on a stampede, knowing fairly well what would happen if just a single of that explosive will ignite. In a blink of an eye, classroom 2-A was empty except for the two guardians.

"Tsuna! You meanie! I hate you!" Gokudera (Lambo) cried. Tsuna (Mukuro) just answered him with a laugh, which was cut short when he heard a sizzling sound. He quickly scanned the room. And there, in a far corner, was dynamite with its fuse lighted (for some unknown reason).

"Kufufu! Time to run!" Tsuna (Mukuro) gleefully grabbed Gokudera on the collar and throw him out of the window, sending him flying towards his demise. He quickly followed and had successfully jumped out of the window while laughing when their classroom exploded.

…At the school's rooftop…..

Hibari (Tsuna) was sitting at the usual napping place of the Disciplinary Chairman, head hung low with an overwhelming aura of depression surrounding him. His "fall from grace" keeps repeating on his mind, making him even more depressed. He can even still hear the laughing of those who had seen the embarrassing act.

"I should have answered the "_What would you do if this was your last day on earth_" question. At least I would have an idea what to do now before Hibari bite me to death FOR REAL." The miserable teen sighed deeply. "Guess I should start saying my last farewell." He sluggishly stood up and started to walk on the rooftop's exit when-

KABOOM!

Hibari (Tsuna) snapped his head to the direction of the loud noise.

Classroom 2-A.

"Oh no! Lambo!" Forgetting his depression, he ran towards his now destroyed classroom as fast as he could.

….At the school ground…..

Finally. After a long run, Lambo (Gokudera) reached Namimori middle. He cursed his short legs (not his, the cow kid actually) for the delay. He looked up to see their classroom. It was still intact. Good. The stupid cow, the crazy mist guardian and the sadistic skylark seems to be behaving. He gave out a sigh of relief. He knows fully well what these three personalities would spell if ever they come together in one place (or classroom for that matter). TROUBLE.

So, because of relief, Lambo (Gokudera) decided to take a smoke. He picked up one cigarette, put it on his mouth, and light it. He throws another quick glance on their classroom and saw himself thrown and flew out of the window.

Wait.

HIMSELF? FLEW OUT OF THE WINDOW?

Next to "himself", he saw Tsuna jumped out of the window. And after one second-

KABOOM!

-their room exploded. The cigarette on his mouth fell on the ground as he gaped in shock. By now, Gokudera (Lambo) was lying on the ground unmoving. Probably fainted due to fear when he was thrown out of the window. And Tsuna (Mukuro) was nowhere in site. Probably ran away somewhere. Lambo (Gokudera) sprinted towards the unconscious mass, shouting for help to carry "himself" to the school infirmary.

….In a tree somewhere in Namimori middle…

Yamamoto (Hibari) was sitting on a tree with Hibird perched on his head. Surprisingly, the yellow fluff recognized his master despite the different face. He felt calm with his little friend near. As of now, he needed to be calm. A few minutes from now, their class break will end and he would go back again to the hell called class 2-A.

A gentle wind blow, making the tree branch rock but not enough the make him fall down. He slowly closed his eyes.

*** (Hibari's anger meter: 3****0% full)**

Ahhh….here is peace, here is calm, here is tranquility, here is-

KABOOM!

-explosion.

*** (Hibari's anger meter: 95****% full)**

Yamamoto (Hibari) slowly opened his eyes, a murderous glint very visible to anyone who would dare look. He gracefully jumped down from the tree branch. Explosion means damage to school property, so his mind started to calculate possible "disciplinary action" to the culprit. Someone would be bitten to death.

…Somewhere in Namimori middle also…

"Hmmm…looks like dame-Tsuna and his guardians were failing miserably on their task. But it was fun to watch, isn't it, Leon?"

Leon scampered around Reborn's fedora hat in response.

The final chapter coming up!~

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for dragging this too long! I was actually planning to end everything at this chapter, but more ideas popped out of my head and it seems that this chapter alone is not enough. So please bear with me!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Switch**

**A/N:** Here's the final chapter everyone! I'm very sooorry for the late update. To make up with you, I made a really long one. Again, I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, added this to their favorite story, made an alert, and made me their favorite author. Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm back to Namimori! Extreme!" Mukuro(Ryohei) exclaimed. After five hours of running around in Japan, he was back at his starting point (which was Namimori). And sadly, he has not found Kokuyo land.<p>

"I wonder how everyone was. I hope they are not in EXTREME pinch. Why won't I visit them? Ok, that's what I'll extremely do!" The sun guardian gave a lively punch in the air before dashing to Namimori middle. Due to his EXTREME running, he was in front of the school gate in a matter of seconds. He noticed a smoke coming out from a certain classroom that looks like it was recently bombed.

"What extremely happened here? I better find them soon and see if they're fine." With curiosity, Mukuro(Ryohei) then entered the gate and looked around….

…and somewhere around the same time, Tsuna (Mukuro) was having a leisurely walk on the school grounds. After Gokudera (Lambo) exploded their classroom, he ran away ASAP. He very well know that Yamamoto (Hibari) will be there in an instant, his precious school was "hurt" after all. So to avoid being bitten to death, he decided to leave the "scene of the crime".

"Kufufufu! Oh how I wish to see the pissed off face of the skylark, but I still have many plans to do so I can't afford to be debilitated, kufufufu! But I'm delighted I was able to mess with the cloud guardian." And he gave that creepy, sinister, and mischievous laugh again. Then he heard a hurried footstep coming. When he looked up, he saw Kyoko running towards him.

A light bulb suddenly appeared above Tsuna (Mukuro)'s head. "_Kufufu! I'm sorry Tsuna, but I think I should play with your crush a little bit…_."

"Tsuna-kun! Are you alright? I was very worried when our classroom was destroyed. Our classmate told me you and Gokudera-kun is still inside when it happened. Were you hurt? And where's Gokudera-kun?" The frantic Kyoko asked in succession.

Tsuna (Mukuro) feigned a hurt expression. "Gokudera is inside the infirmary. I hurt my shoulders when I jumped on the window to escape the explosion, but I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, Kyoko-chan." And he gave a dazzling smile that made Kyoko blush.

"I-I see. T-that's good then. I'm glad." Kyoko stuttered her reply while looking away at Tsuna, too uncomfortable with the smile the other was giving to her. "But why are you here? You should be in the infirmary too."

Tsuna (Mukuro) held her chin, turned her head to face him and looked straight into her eyes seriously, which caused the already uncomfortable Kyoko to blush even more. "_Kufufu! She's biting my trap_."

"It's because I was so worried that you got caught up in that explosion. I was so worried that I did not bother going in the infirmary and started looking for you," Tsuna (Mukuro) said in a hushed, seductive tone. And the effect? Kyoko froze.

"_Kufufu! Let's raise this to the next level_."

Without warning, Tsuna (Mukuro) pulled the frozen frozen Kyoko in an embrace.

…..A little earlier before…..

Hibari (Tsuna) gave an audible gasp at the scene in front of him. The classroom was a complete mess. All chairs and desk were reduced to rubble. The walls, ceiling and floor have scorched mark and a few cracks. In a corner, a small crater was formed. Smoke was still rising and the smell of gun powder lingers.

"_What should I do? Hibari-san is going to bite us all to death! Oh, right, I'm Hibari-san right now, what should I dooo?" _Hibari (Tsuna) wailed in despair silently. His hands clutching the tonfa were trembling, not in anger but in FEAR. Those who saw this quickly went away from Hibari in a flash, thinking they might get caught up in the anger explosion of the notorious Head prefect.

"Kyoya-san," Kusakabe announced his presence together with some members of the disciplinary committee. Said man was still in shock when he saw his respected chairman fell clumsily on the stairs.

"Do you know what happened here, Kusakabe?" asked Hibari (Tsuna) as "Hibari" as he possibly could.

"According to the witnesses, it was Gokudera Hayato who caused the explosion using dynamite. That was after he ate a grape flavored candy given to him by Sawada Tsunayoshi. The candy had a very spicy filling, making Gokudera Hayato cry and that's why he throws several dynamites."

"_Poor Lambo! I always had a feeling that Mukuro will be up to no good, but I never thought it will lead to our classroom being destroyed! I should ask Reborn to do something about this. Otherwise I will end up in hospital after Hibari bite Mukuro to death! My body is at stake here_!" And dozens of concern swarm inside pitiful Tsuna's mind.

The members of the disciplinary committee looked to their leader with concern. They are unnerved with the silence of the head prefect. Finally, Hibari (Tsuna) spoke.

"Is there anyone injured?"

One of the disciplinary members answered."Yes, Gokudera Hayato suffered injury when Sawada Tsunayoshi throw him out of the window-"

"What? Gokudera was thrown out of the window?" Hibari (Tsuna) suddenly blurted out in surprise. Upon seeing the incredulous look (he was getting LOTS of it today) of those around him, he clamped his hand to his mouth and gave a small cough. "Please continue."

"W-well, Gokudera is in the infirmary now." The former resumed in a small voice, to nervous to face the Head prefect who seems to be mentally imbalanced as of the moment.

Hibari (Tsuna) can't help but release a sigh, earning a dumbfounded look from his loyal members.

"Kusakabe, I leave you in charge here. I will go see S-Sawada Tsunayoshi." The stuttering did not escape Kusakabe. He raised his brows to the now leaving Head prefect. Now, his suspicion that there is definitely something wrong with Hibari is positive. He made a mental note to ask him again after the order in school was preserved.

…And back to Tsuna (Mukuro)…

Kyoko was petrified. Did Tsuna just embrace her? Why,why,WHY? As her stuck up mind tried to reach for an answer, she failed to notice the presence of two more people.

"_Kufufu, the audience was here_…" Tsuna (Mukuro) smirked as he looked at the two people who had stopped dead on their tracks. Then he carefully assessed his situation.

Hibari Kyoya (Tsuna) was on the left, eyes wide and mouth agape, disbelieving that he was seeing himself EMBRACE his one and only crush. But the knowledge that he is NOT the one really doing the act but a certain pineapple head dawned at him. Suddenly, murderous aura surrounded him.

On his right was Rokudo Mukuro (Ryohei), very furious and looks like he wants to punch the living days out of him. He smiled in amusement as he see HIMSELF looking at him like that.

"_**Sawada Tsunayoshi**_, what do you think you're doing?" Hibari (Tsuna) asked in a very cold voice while throwing a deathly glare to the teen still embracing the dazed Kyoko.

For a while, Tsuna (Mukuro) thought he was seeing the real Hibari and frankly, he was surprised. But he just brushed it off with a chuckle. "What do you think I am doing, Hibari-san?" He tightened his embrace to further agitate the seething Hibari (Tsuna). He got the response he wanted when the prefect raised his tonfa.

"Kufufu…let her go, Vongola." Mukuro (Ryohei) warned in a very Mukuro-like way. Oh, the wonders of anger and its power to change a person. The similarity was uncanny that even Tsuna (Mukuro) felt himself shiver. He never thought Ryohei could be THAT creepy.

Then Kyoko overcame her shock. She looked around and noticed she was still embraced by Tsuna (Mukuro). She forcefully pushed him and ran away with eyes tearing and a dark red face, leaving the three teens with a very heavy and tense air.

"Kufufu! Nice try imitating me, Ryohei. You can be a very good actor. Same to you, Tsunayoshi. I'll place my vote on you in Oscar's."

"I'll bite you to death!" Without further ado, the two fuming teens launched their attack. Hibari (Tsuna) not caring about his body anymore swung the tonfa violently and Mukuro (Ryohei) not minding that it was his little brother's body he was about to punch.

Of course, Tsuna (Mukuro) will not head to battle unprepared. He had foreseen this situation and had already prepared an "escape plan". Before the dangerous attacks land at him, he made a run TO THE WINDOW.

"Kufufu! How I love windows! I want to marry them!" He said joyfully as he jumped out of the window and run as fast as he could. Said window did save him from Gokudera (Lambo)'s "explosive" tantrums and now, will be his only means of salvation from the wrath of the two teen chasing him.

Meanwhile, Ryohei (Yamamoto) and Gokudera (Lambo) just came out of the infirmary, having recovered from their injuries. Together with them is a fuming Lambo (Gokudera). With their classroom in ruins (and all fingers will be pointed at him later on since it was "him" who bombed it) and Mukuro on the loose, he is getting very edgy. They are walking near the baseball field heading to their classroom (which was no more courtesy of Lambo). The latter told them what happened, and the Ryohei can't help but laugh out loud.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" but the other just laughed even harder. "Hmph! I swear if I saw Tsuna again, I will blow him apart!"

"Now,now, Lambo, you're acting like Gokudera,haha! And he's not Tsuna right now, he is Mukuro."

Lambo (Gokudera) was about to retort back when his attention was caught by some students running on the field. He was not able to identify them at first because of the distance. Then an excited talk perked his interest.

"Isn't that dame-Tsuna they are chasing?" said a wimpy student.

Another one snorted his reply. "Yeah, he was being chased by the disciplinary chairman and a blue haired guy with strange eyes."

"Poor dame-Tsuna. I bet he's in big trouble now! After Hibari Kyoya fell on the stairs, who knows how badly his mood could get," and the group of students laughed like there's no tomorrow, remembering the "historic event" earlier that day.

"Oh no, they are heading this way! Run everyone!" One of them warned, and in a blink of an eye, the area was deserted save for Lambo (Gokudera), Gokudera (Lambo) and Ryohei (Yamamoto). The last two fell silent and seems to be registering what they heard.

Hibari Kyoya. Fell on the stairs.

Processing…

Tsuna is Hibari right now.

Processing….processing….

Suddenly, their "mental process" was interrupted with a yell of:

"HERBIVORE! STOP RUNNING YOU PERVERTED COWARD!"

and a reply of:

"KUFUFU! I WILL DIE IF I DO THAT!"

"YOU WILL HAVE AN EXTREME PUNCH IF A CAUGHT YOU!"

"SEE WHAT I MEAN? KUFUFUFU!"

Processing incomplete…..

Ryohei (Yamamoto)'s eye brightened with excitement. Gokudera (Lambo)'s eye fired in determination to get revenge. And Lambo (Gokudera)'s eye widened in fear and confusion.

"A game of tag! Looks like fun! Count me in!" And the baseball-idiot turned Ryohei joined the chasing happily without even knowing the reason why.

"You will pay for what you did to the great Lambo-sama, Tsuna! Or Mukuro or whatever!" So the mad cow-kid with Gokudera's face also joined the commotion.

"The Tenth looks mad at Mukuro. If that was so, I should help him chase that bastard. But Mukuro has the Tenth's body. His body will surely get hurt as hell if I blasted him. What should I do?" With a confused mind, Lambo (Gokudera) went to look for Reborn to ask for help. He knows he can't do anything with his current form.

…..On the school's rooftop…..

Reborn was watching the fuss on the school ground. He then turned his gaze to the bombed classroom of Tsuna. He let out a sigh and made a call on his green cellphone (Leon obviously) for the repairs. The expense would be shouldered by the Vongola of course. It was their future boss and his guardian who made the ruckus after all. Well, Giannini was mainly to be blamed.

After the call was made, Leon returned to his original form and rested on Reborn's fedora. The arcobaleno turned his attention again below the school. He saw that Gokudera (Lambo) and Ryohei (Yamamoto) participated in chasing Tsuna (Mukuro).

"Mukuro will surely be beaten to point of no return if those guys caught him. I need to help him out." Reborn then entered a secret door near the rooftop's exit.

….On the school grounds….

Students who saw the "chasing game" watched with excitement. News spread like a wildfire about Tsuna being chased by a bunch of people. Hibari, the most dreaded in Namimori middle, Yamamoto and Gokudera, the school idols, Ryohei, the most extreme student in their school, and mysterious blue haired teen with mismatched eyes.

"GO TSUNA! RUN FASTER!" From those who bullied Tsuna.

"YAMAMOTO! GOKUDERA! DO YOUR BEST!" Mostly from girls.

"RYOHEI SHOW THEM HOW EXTREME YOU ARE!" The cheer came from the boxing club of course.

Various cheering came out from the spectators. Others even started to have a bet whether Tsuna will be caught or who will to caught him. The closest one to Tsuna was Gokudera and was just inches away till he can grab him. They waited expectantly while Tsuna and the rest entered an alleyway between a two school buildings. It was a blind spot for them so they have to wait for them to come out at the other side. The thrill grew as they saw someone finally showed up. To their surprise, Tsuna and Gokudera were gone, leaving Ryohei, Hibari, and Mukuro in a dumbstruck state.

…..In a secret passageway in Namimori middle….

"Good thing I was able to hide you in time, Mukuro." Reborn said while wiping an imaginary sweat on his forehead. "But Lambo did catch you." When Reborn pulled Mukuro to the secret door, Lambo was also pulled in because he was grabbing Mukuro's arm.

Gokudera (Lambo) immediately forget his plan of revenge after hearing what Reborn had said. It sounds like a compliment to him, and it made him happy (and boastful).

"Gyahahaha! Nobody beats Lambo-sama in running!"

"Thank you, arcobaleno," Tsuna (Mukuro) noticed a video camera in Reborn's hand. "Oya? Why do you have that?"

"This?" Reborn turned on the device and flipped the LCD screen. He pressed the play button, smirk written on his face. Tsuna (Mukuro) and Gokudera (Lambo) looked closely to the small screen and watched. After a short while, a loud roar of laughter filled the secret passage.

"Kufufu! Let's go find the skylark, Lambo!"

"Gyahaha! The great Lambo-sama will sing him a song!"

"Oya? And what is that?"

As they walked to the exit of the secret passageway, Gokudera (Lambo) sang a well known nursery song (with a little revision). Then they burst into laughter like a madman.

Reborn simply stared at the two with a smile on his face. He prepared his video cam for the "event" coming soon.

"We will have another entertainment, Leon."

…..At the ruins of class 2-A….

Yamamoto (Hibari) stared at remains of his classroom. He gritted his teeth in anger and tried VERY HARD to maintain his cool. On his way here, he overheard the conversation of the "herbivores". He found out that the root cause of all of this was Tsuna (Mukuro). Now, he knows who he would bite to death.

"Excuse me," he approached a group of students and gave a wide smile. "Did anyone saw Tsuna?" He was baffled when the group laughed.

"Ah! Dame-Tsuna? He was running around and chased by a bunch of people."

"Yeah! Even Hibari was chasing him! After Hibari fell on the stairs, he must be pretty upset and vents it out to Sawada."

"_I fell on the stairs? You herbivore dared to let me fall on the stairs? I'll bite you to death for not heeding my warning!_"

*** (Hibari's anger meter: 96% full)**

"But suddenly, Tsunayoshi disappeared. We don't know where he is now. The people chasing him were looking for him too."

And with that, Yamamoto (Hibari) turned back and walked away without a word. He really wanted his tonfa now. He was just itching to smash someone's head. Now, if only he had a weapon of some sort. Suddenly he remembered something. He hurried back at the classroom and searched the debris for something. And then he found it. Shigure Kentoki. He swung the wooden sword and in an instant, it turned to its dangerous steel form.

"Hn. This will do." And Yamamoto (Hibari) proceeded to hunt his "preys". After a minute of searching, he finally found who he was looking near the gymnasium. It was Tsuna (Mukuro) together with Gokudera (Lambo). The two had their backs on him, snorting to some joke only they could understand.

Yamamoto (Hibari) approached them slowly and silently, his right hand gripping the Shigure Kentoki. He was about to raise the sword when he heard a shout.

"Hey! We found them to the extreme!" It was Mukuro (Ryohei), running to their direction with clouds of dust on his trail. Not far behind him were Hibari (Tsuna) and Ryohei (Yamamoto).

Yamamoto (Hibari) smirked. "_Perfect. Two birds with one stone_."

"Haha! So the chasing game will continue?"

"I'll get you this time, Herbivore-" Hibari (Tsuna) skidded to a stop when he recognized the person standing at the back of Mukuro and Gokudera. "Heeeiiiii!"

Everyone (from students who was loitering around and the teachers passing by) who heard the scream stopped on their tracks and whatever they were doing and stared incredulously at the Chairman of Disciplinary Committee.

For a moment, that area of Namimori middle was filled with SILENCE.

Tsuna (Mukuro) and Gokudera (Lambo) slowly looked at each other.

"Pffft-"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!"

The two burst into a boisterous laugh, earning them a curious look from the crowd. Ryohei (Yamamoto) scratched his head in wonder; a giant question mark was floating on his head.

Tsuna (Mukuro) paused from laughing to catch his breath. Then asked "How was the stairs, _**Hibari**_?"

Hibari (Tsuna) fidget nervously and Ryohei (Yamamoto) broke into a grin when he remembered something. At this time, Lambo (Gokudera) had saw them (he was still looking for Reborn). He hastily ran towards the real Tsuna. On the other hand, Yamamoto (Hibari)'s face began to darken. Or rather, began to EXTREMELY darken.

The rascal duo then started to have a duet with the song Gokudera (Lambo) had composed a while ago.

"~Hibari has fallen down, fallen down, FALLEN DOWN! Hibari has fallen down, MY FAIR LADY! ~"

And they did another bout of hard laughing, this time including Ryohei (Yamamoto). Gokudera (Lambo) sat on the ground while slamming his hands on the ground while Tsuna (Mukuro) leaned on a nearby tree clutching his aching stomach.

Abruptly, the onlookers went away. The shaking of their shoulders were noticeable, a sign of stifling their own laughter. When they thought they were out of sight, they released their own share of laughter.

*** (Hibari's anger meter: FULLY CHARGED****)**

Yamamoto (Hibari) took a step forward, passing the three laughing teens and went straight to Hibari (Tsuna) who was now trembling in fear, he even dropped the tonfas he was holding because his hands were shaking terribly. The tonfa clattered on the ground and landed near Yamamoto (Hibari)'s feet.

Like in a slow motion movie scene, Yamamoto (Hibari) picked up one tonfa with his left hand (his right was still holding the sword). He then rose up and gave a Yamamoto-like smile to "himself".

"I'll deal with you later, herbivore."

He turned around to the laughing trio, his face now showing an expression of a hitman about to make a kill.

"You," He swung the Shigure Kintoke (now with its form changed) and pointed it to Tsuna (Mukuro) "on the other hand, are MY PRIORITY."

"Kufufu?~"

And all hell broke lose. With lightning speed, Yamamoto (Hibari) lashed out to Tsuna (Mukuro). In surprise, Gokudera (Lambo) began throwing dynamites all around and Ryohei (Yamamoto) hopped around laughing.

"Oh, it's dodging game this time, haha!"

"EXTREME TRAINING!" Mukuro (Ryohei) yelled and started punching away dynamites and grenades that come his way.

"Judaime! You're body is in GRAVE DANGER! I promise I will protect it!" Lambo (Gokudera) ran in the middle of chaos and began throwing grenades to interrupt the attack of the berserk (Yamamoto) Hibari.

Hibari (Tsuna) fell on the ground limply as he watched the disarray in front of him. After few seconds later, he felt something hit his head and fell to his side. He lifts his head and saw a GRENADE.

"Eh?"

"KABOOOOM!"

The End!

* * *

><p>And that's all folks! If you were a bit frustrated with the ending or itching to ask something, let me know ok? I might make a sequel if you guys give me a good idea. Thanks again!<p>

Have a nice day!


End file.
